


Convalescence in Company

by kreedledee



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chronic Illness, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Death, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreedledee/pseuds/kreedledee
Summary: How do you put the impact someone has made on you into words? He poked holes into the lid of her enclosure, the light seeping through like the stars peppering the skyline. It's the way he filled her world, the small glimmers brightening and surrounding until he swaddled her in the blanket of them with the warmth radiating out from her chest. So many kept her in their box, small and meek, then he gave her space enough to grow.---Originally started writing for Disability Pride Month using Cloti as my muse
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody this is actually my first time posting any fanfics I've written so initially I was really nervous and talked myself out of it a few times. I'm posting this before I chicken out again lmao. I initially had the idea of writing this cause I just wanted to write something for disability pride month (lol I'm late), but it kinda morphed into me telling some of my story of disability and difficult things I have experienced. I will preface this with a warning, this fic will contain detailed descriptions of abuse I have personally experienced, but I will warn on each chapter this happens. It will be dripping in a lot of cute interactions and fluff to balance it tho. First chapter is pretty light and fluffy!
> 
> Anyway on with the fic! Thanks guys!! c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody this is actually my first time posting any fanfics I've written so initially I was really nervous and talked myself out of it a few times. I'm posting this before I chicken out again lmao. I initially had the idea of writing this cause I just wanted to write something for disability pride month (lol I'm late), but it kinda morphed into me telling some of my story of disability and difficult things I have experienced. I will preface this with a warning, this fic will contain detailed descriptions of abuse I have personally experienced, but I will warn on each chapter this happens. It will be dripping in a lot of cute interactions and fluff to balance it tho. First chapter is pretty light and fluffy!
> 
> Anyway on with the fic! Thanks guys!! c:

**con·va·les·cence**  
/ˌkänvəˈlesəns/

noun  
time spent recovering from an illness or medical treatment; recuperation.  
"a period of convalescence"

•

•

•

She didn't know how to begin. Ever since the injury, Tifa had been terrified of losing anyone else she held so dear. If only she could convey the swirling of letters in her mind, desperately tugging through the heavy pull of molasses, and create it into something tangible. There just needed to be a way for her to translate the void. 

How do you put the impact someone has made on you into words? He poked holes into the lid of her enclosure, the light seeping through like the stars peppering the skyline. It's the way he filled her world, the small glimmers brightening and surrounding until he swaddled her in the blanket of them with the warmth radiating out from her chest. So many kept her in their box, small and meek, then he gave her space enough to grow. 

Cloud really suited him, he could be tooth rotting sweet like a tuft of cotton candy, but would often meet others with a steely gaze. Come to think of it, she never saw him melt out of that intensity for anyone else. Even she thought he was rather unapproachable when she first saw him from across the lecture hall.

"Hey Teef are you alright?", he observed, breaking her from her musings. 

She hadn't noticed she had been spacing out at his face. How long had she been staring?? He locked eyes with her, his brows knitting together in concern as pink began to dust her cheeks. 

"Y- yeah I was just... spacing out", she let out a light giggle. 

The amount of daydreaming she did was embarrassing. She had a new habit of it ever since they started to become close. First they just started as classmates, saying hi every day and cracking jokes while asking each other about their most recent assignment. Then he started carrying her books for her so she wouldn't have to struggle with them and walking steadily with her cane. She always prided herself in doing everything on her own since she got hurt, her own little victory in getting her confidence back, but the help was very sweet. Now they've gotten to a point where they started hanging out at each other's apartments whenever they had free time or homework to sort through.

Cloud snorted, "You looked like you were in another universe".

"Yeah says the one glancing at a spreadsheet for a game".

"Hey don't knock it till you try it!! If I get all these golden skulls I get a bow upgrade and if I go to these locations..", he brushed his fingers across a row labeled 'great fairies', "I can get major armor upgrades, also more fun looking sets. It's definitely worth it".

A teasing smile spread across her lips. She ruffled his already ridiculously messy hair, "I'm just l busting your balls, I think it's pretty cool! You're just not this organized otherwise so it's interesting, is all".

He smirked and dramatically rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the confidence in me". Cloud proceeded to wrap up the quest he was on and closed down the console. He was so much more expressive when they were alone. Still had that sarcastic edge, but otherwise Cloud was very warm and joking. Out in public he was a total hard ass, just totally aloof and quietly observing his surroundings. The contrast between the two Clouds was dizzying, and not just from the stark contrast. The detached Cloud made her palms sweat and one stare could send a shiver down her spine, licking up and flaming through her limbs. The attentive open version of him made her heart turn to goo from the cheesy teasing to the heartfelt listening. This boy truly has no idea what he does to her. 

Settling herself to recline against the corner of the couch, Tifa grabbed a pillow and fluffed it up behind the small of her back, adding her heating pad on a high setting. Hopefully a little reset time on her back and focusing on relaxing her muscles could set her up for a decent time later. Cloud came over from the tv cabinet and plopped down in the chair to her right.

"Are you sure you're okay? Don't feel pressured into us all hanging out tonight if your body is giving you a rough time, they know what's up."

"I'll be okay!", she smiled "This is just how I prep when I don't know how long I'll be out, but no worries I've been wanting to meet everyone too much to miss out, ya know?" 

His brows were pinched in concern, but he gave her a small smile and a nod. "Alright, but if things get too much just let me know. We want you to have a good time too".

Her eyes twinkled with mirth, "Sure thing Coach". 

The concern melted from his face leaving behind a smirk, "Alright I'm gonna mosey. I'll text you".

"Okay see you!" 

Cloud stood and headed for the door stopping to gather his game and notes. He gave a wave over his shoulder as he headed out. 

* * *

She had to admit that she was a bit nervous to meet the rest of his friends since she hadn't had many for so long, but their one friend in common would be there. Jessie has been her longest friendship and she had gotten to know Cloud's group a bit since she and Cloud worked at the same place. That quelled some of the anxiety certainly. 

They were also meeting up at a bar so there definitely would be some distraction if she felt like she didn't fit in. Having worked in a bar before everything happened also helped, the atmosphere felt like home sometimes. 

Her phone buzzed from her bed as she was leafing through her hangers. It was Jessie saying she would be there to pick her up in 30 minutes. With that she just decided to pick a black dress, some thigh highs and her red combat boots. Slipping on her leather moto jacket and choker she was ready to go. She decided to just pop on a winged eyeliner and some red lip gloss. Occasionally Tifa enjoyed a full out look, but most of the time she liked to keep it simple just for time and energy's sake. The gloss perfectly mirrored her claret eyes and brought out how pale her skin was in contrast to her raven hair. 

She felt quite proud of herself, Tifa hadn't felt so confident in her skin in months and this made her feel like her old self again. Dressing up always felt like a little reminder that no matter how much her body has changed, she's still herself, it helped her see herself again amongst the grief she felt from time to time over her condition. It was for her and herself alone, which was quite comforting. Though if it also turned some heads, that was welcomed as well.

Just as she finished up she heard the knock on her door, grabbing her purse and cane on her way out to Jessie who was smiling from ear to ear as she glanced up from her phone.

"Woah Teef I might just have to invite YOU back to my place later instead", she winked with a shit eating grin. 

"Pfft oh it's nothing. You know me I'm just really into fashion", she brushed off casually as if she wasn't starting to go 10 shades of scarlet. Compliments never failed to make her blush, instantly bringing out the shyness in her.

"Got anyone to impress?", she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nah I'm just feeling myself". That was a lie. Not a total lie, more of a half truth, but she couldn't help but imagine those deep oceanic eyes boring into her with a playful gleam. Man she had it bad, you're just buds. She tried to shake the thought. Lockhart pull yourself together, yeesh. 

"What's your story?", Tifa gestured at Jessie's outfit. She had on a tight emerald one shoulder minidress with a star shaped cutout just under her breasts. Her garnet hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, with some loose tendrils pulled out to frame her face and compliment her fringe. Her slender legs were taught with the pressure of keeping herself upright on high-heeled black ankle boots. Her whole appearance was a far cry from her usual baseball cut tees and loose ripped jeans, but still overly flirty and down to earth like Jessie. 

"Oh you know me always dressed to impress!!", she winked.

Tifa locked up before her and Jessie made their way to the parking garage of her building. She didn't have to worry about driving home tonight since her meds limited how much she could drink, so it was nice on outings like this not having to worry about paying a ride share. They got in her car and she quickly punched in the address Cloud texted her earlier into her gps and they were off. 

* * *

This wasn’t your typical dive bar like Tifa was expecting with worn burgundy booths and rustic wooden tables with a modest tube tv mounted above the stools, or a dart board in the corner for entertainment. Sleek metal tables were lined along the walls of the bar with plush neon booths. There were stripes of cyan and magenta lights illuminating all corners and edges of the dark room. Amongst the roar of Friday night socializing, waves of synth came through the speakers on the dance floor. Tifa gasped as the glass tile shone under her foot as she nudged lightly forward. With each step taken the tiles would illuminate with a rainbow of neons. Besides the bright lights here and there, the place had almost a royal blue glow to it from the fluorescents casting cool tones onto the walls. This club was absolutely beautiful and came right out of a retrowave dream, she could faintly remember visiting arcades with a similar vibe with her cousins when she was little. It captured the same feeling, but with more of an adult feel ditching the glow in the dark galaxy patterned carpeting. Jessie grabbed her hand and they made their way through the crowd as Tifa continued to look around and take in her surroundings. Shortly a large booth came into view, the outburst of joy from a peppy girl with gorgeous chestnut hair cascading down her back in soft curls grabbed her attention immediately, peeling with laughter at something a man with inky hair must have said seated on her left. 

“Hey Jessie nice to see you two made it here!”, the brunette gasped as she regained her breath from her laughing fit, her face spreading with a sweet smile and a crinkle in her forest eyes. She lazily patted an arm on her right, “Take a seat, Cloud saved you some room”.

Tifa glanced over and sure enough Cloud was sitting there quietly nursing a beer with a disinterested look as he was peering out at the rest of the bar, having not noticed their approach yet due to being so close to the girl’s baying. That intensity was once again swirling in his eyes as if he was lost in thought over something distant. Jessie stepped aside pushing Tifa into the booth first, sandwiching her abruptly into Cloud’s armpit, belonging to the limb stretched over the back of the booth. She gave Tifa a wink and walked to the bar to order a drink. He jolted, glancing down to his assailant, blue locking immediately with ruby. His eyes widened and Tifa saw a flicker of something as they melted in familiarity out of that cold gaze, a slight pink bubbled across his cheeks. 

Overcoming his bewilderment, a sly smirk spread across his face, “Hey”, he uttered casually. Tifa didn’t even have time to respond as the girl’s arm sprung over, almost decking Cloud in the nose. “Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Aerith!! You must be Tifa. I’ve heard so much about you from that one”, She jabbed a thumb into Cloud’s cheekbone.This caused him to wince as his face dropped into a boyish pout. Tifa couldn’t help but sneek glance at his lips while he sent a glare Aerith’s way. 

“I think you need to focus on the water for a bit angel you’re getting a bit rowdy”, the dark haired man chuckled. “I’m Zack by the way, nice to meet you! Sorry she can be a bit touchy when she gets like this. I might have to pry her away early. She went a little too crazy on the pregame today”.

“Hey you try studying pre med I don't wanna think ever again after that midterm!”, Aerith slurred out. Her bright eyes looked exhausted for a moment before flitting back to sunny as she looked back at Zack.

He let out a booming laugh, “I know Aeri I’m studying physical rehab it’s rough dude”. He ruffled her hair and his face spread into a wide smile. This man was like living breathing sunlight with the way he could brighten a room. Aerith lightly giggled, threw her arms around his neck, gave him a sloppy peck on the cheek, and at that dropped the topic.

Tifa smiled at their tender embrace. She began to become really aware of Cloud’s arm on the booth behind her. She shyly glanced up at him through her lashes to find him staring at her with soft eyes. Tifa quickly averted her eyes down, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. A song came on that she knew and that sparked an idea. She tore her gaze from her lap and met his face once more.

“Hey wanna dance? No pressure of course I just thought it could be fun and-”, she started to ramble as some of that sudden courage started to deflate.

His lips parted in hesitation as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t really dance..”, he took in her hopeful gaze, “ but sure why not”, he shrugged with a small reassuring smile.

Tifa places her cane next to Zack to watch at the booth, him giving a thumbs up. When walking short distances or having someone/something to grab onto when losing balance, she could manage very well without the cane. Cloud grabbed her palm and led them into the mass of people, stealing glances at her along the way. They reached a good spot that wasn't really crowded. Shit, Tifa thought. She didn't think she would get this far and a flush of embarrassment started to creep into her features. She had no idea how to dance and she was the one who suggested this. If the sound of her mentally slapping her forehead was audible! The only way she knew how was those mandatory square dancing steps they made her do in grade school gym class, but those were definitely not the kind she wanted to do ever again. 

Sensing her hesitation, Cloud locked eyes with her, a question present in them as he quirked a brow. Time to come clean she guessed. "I'm sorry..uhhh.. I meannn..ummm I don't know how to dance, not really? I haven't really had the chance to go", she stammered out as her eyes met her boots. 

He slid a hand to grasp her free one to bring it to his bicep. Then he took the hand already in his and set it on his shoulder, sliding his other hand to her waist, pulling her in a little closer. Her eyes widened and snapped up to meet his gaze, a playful smirk graced his lips but his eyes shone with understanding. "We've all been there. Here I'll teach you some of the basics I know. Just watch my lead". He proceeded to take a step backward, one foot at a time, pulling her with him to copy the step. Repeating the same steps in a clockwise motion, they stepped to the side, forward, and to the other side as they moved around their spot on the dance floor. 

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?", she squinted at him. Could have fooled her, she had an idea he knew much more than what he was letting on. 

"I said I didn't _really_ dance, not that I _couldn't_. There's a bit of a difference there", he chuckled as he continued on with their slow waltz.

"So where _did_ you acquire these skills then ' _Lord of the Dance'_?" , she teased. 

"There is this guy Andrea that has his own studio in Gongaga and is close friends with my mom, so he gave me and my brother dance lessons in high school. It was pretty cool cause it got us out of gym", he chuckled with a hint of mirth lighting up his eyes, "Zack hated it cause he ran out of an excuse to have me help him train for judo with the lack of time in our schedules". 

"Is that how you know Jessie? Cause she also grew up around there".

"Oh yeah we actually were neighbors growing up. I didn't know her much till late high school, but our dad's were really close and worked together". His eyes glazed over with that look again as if he was stuck in another place, a different time far gone from where they were now under the neon lights. 

A moment passed like this, no words exchanged as the bass of the current song rumbled through their chests and shook under their feet. Cloud blinked and smiled as he brought his attention back to her, swiftly bringing them into a dip, catching Tifa off guard. She giggled in surprise as he brought her back up to their upright position again, giving her a small twirl. 

She looked up at him, his eyes twinkled with the nearby cyan lights reflecting specks in his irises, lashes sweeping his cheeks whenever he blinked. He really had some of the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. They were what initially brought her in, dazzling like sapphires. It wasn't just the color though, the way he could communicate with just his eyes was so alluring, so much expression was held there even when the rest of his face was neutral. 

Tifa lunged forward as someone bumped into her back, not able to steady herself due to lack of awareness of her surroundings. She crashed into Cloud, hands splayed across his chest and was pressed into him. Instinctively his hand went to cradle the back of her head pressing her face into the crook of his neck and tightening the arm around her back. 

"Hey numb nuts watch where the FUCK you're going!!", he shot an icy glare and sneered at the bumbling drunk man who toppled her over. "Come on let's move". Cloud kept her protectively pressed tightly to him as he waded his way through the crowd back towards the booths. Once there he made sure to have her carefully sit down and get comfortable.

"I'm gonna grab some ice for that, would you like anything to drink?", he said lips drawn into a pout and eyes swirling with anger and that other thing earlier that Tifa still couldn't place. 

"A hard lemonade please. Also can you get water too?". He gave her a nod, eyes flitting between hers for a moment before he turned and strode over to the bar. Now that she had time to notice, her back was aching with that pain spreading down through her back end. The way her body tensed from that sudden fall had her nerves responding with quick erratic zaps. Good thing Cloud was also going to grab her a water, she glanced at her phone and sighed. It was just about med time so she could get this situation more under control. In the meantime she closed her eyes and focused on deep breathing to get her muscles to ease up on the seize. 

Jessie, Aerith, and Zack were at the table and were immediately concerned the moment she sat down. She relayed what happened and Zack threatened to go after the guy, Tifa declined, this probably would have started up at some point in the night anyway from the dancing, plus people can be really oblivious when drunk. Zack was more than understanding but was still pissed on her behalf. Not long after catching everyone up, Cloud was back with the drinks and ice. His eyes had relaxed a bit, but his eyebrows were knit with concern as he frowned. 

"Is there anything I can do to help? I'm so sorry"

"It should stabilize after I take my meds and lay down for a bit, then I should be a bit more at my norm. It won't have the same effect as a heating pad, but it's still much better than nothing. Thank you", she smiled sweetly. 

"Sure thing", he ushered everyone to scoot over so he could help her lay down, he had her lay so that her head was in his lap, still in protector mode. He brushed her bangs from her eyes and handed her the ice that she moved to her lower back. After about 10 minutes she felt some of the tension in her muscles melt and settled into the position more. 

"Wow Cloud I've never seen you this open before. You always have a 'fuck off' kind of vibe going on", Jessie jabbed. He shook his head. He invited Tifa out, he wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible, otherwise he would feel like he let her down. 

"I'm just doing what any friend would do you know?", he tried to drop the subject. It was a bit of a lie because, no, he wouldn't do this for just anyone. He'd be lying if he didn't start developing feelings for Tifa over the past few months they've known each other. Those were starting to leak out in everything he did; it didn't matter how hard he tried to conceal it anymore cause he was practically wearing them on his sleeve. He hoped that it didn't come across too strong, he had upped the flirting a bit recently without realizing it, but there was always the thought of what if he fucked up and she didn't want to be friends anymore clawing at the back of his mind. It was hard for him to read if she was just being friendly or if he was oblivious as fuck. Pretty sure it's oblivious as fuck, for as observant as he could be, the overthinking made it impossible to discern the situation. 

Tifa bit her lip. Jessie come on, give a girl a break. 

Zack stretched languidly now that the situation was more settled."Well sorry to duck out, but I think we should get going.I gotta get Aerith home. She definitely overdid it. Sorry Tifa I know we didn't get to spend much time with you today, but we should all hang out soon though!!", he gave her a toothy grin as he was pulling Aerith to her feet.

Aerith bopped her on the nose as she passed around the two of them and giggled in her stupor. “Take care of yourself now kiddos!! Luv youuusssss!!!”, she slurred.

"Teef will you be okay to drive? I know you do all the time after these things but this seemed like a rough one. Let me drive back, I'll call a rideshare to head home after dropping you off!!", Jessie offered.

"I'll probably be okay no worries!!", she really didn't want to put anyone out more than she already did. 

"Hey Cloud don't you live down the hall from her? Why don't you give her a ride back just to not chance it?", Zack suggested. He gestured to Jessie, "We can drop you off if you're ready to head out since it really wouldn't make sense to have you go all that way if we're gonna be going past your block on our way". 

Jessie planted a light kiss to Tifa’s forehead, “I’ll text you okay? Hang in there sweetie”. She gave Tifa her signature grin before running to catch up and help Zack lug a melting Aerith out.

Zack looked over his shoulder and gave Cloud a poorly hidden wink when he was sure Tifa couldn’t see. He rolled his eyes in response. Even when Zack had a valid reason to leave he was still trying to play the wingman. Shortly after, Cloud and Tifa made their way to her car. Cloud was antsy to make sure she got home in case things started to act up again. He felt like he may have overreacted, but with the way she talked about how her nerves could be sometimes, he didn't want to chance anything. It was only ten on a Friday night so they decided to head back to her apartment and watch a movie to make up for cutting the outing short. 

* * *

When they arrived at her apartment, Tifa twisted her keys in the knob and flicked on a light. Her living room was much like she left it earlier when Cloud was over. She kicked off her boots and padded over to the tv, grabbing a controller to boot up the console she used to watch stuff most of the time. 

"You know you bringing up Zack in judo reminded me, I haven't shown you this movie yet! It's hilarious and cheesy in the best ways. Pretty much this guy gets together his old kung fu group from when they were young and they play the ultimate soccer game using kung fu strategies. The effects are really low budget and just make it the perfect 'for the giggles' kind of content". 

"Man I'm sold, boot it up".

She brought up Shaolin Soccer on the search menu before heading to the kitchen to grab them some cherry sodas and pop some popcorn. 

Tifa headed back with the snacks. She settled in close to Cloud curling herself up in a blanket. He went ahead and leisurely splayed his arm over the backside of the couch. 

* * *

Tifa sputtered out a laugh curling and grabbing her sides. She rolled inward to the couch gasping at the bit. Cheesy movies like this are the best. She softly bats at Cloud’s arm as she tries to regain herself while Cloud is also busting at the seams. Tifa regains her composure as she feels a light brush to her forehead, soft and gentle. She looks up from where she was starting to gravitate into Cloud’s shoulder and his lips are lingering, hot breath fanning just mere centimetres above her brow. Tifa gives his arm a light squeeze and suddenly his eyes snap open and he puts distance between them. His eyes are bright and soft, pink creeping across the bridge of his nose into his cheekbones.

“I’m sorry I-”

“Get over here.”

He raised an eyebrow incredulously and moved back to where he was sitting. Tifa swallowed and hoped her sudden nerve wouldn’t falter. She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him in till their noses were brushing. Cloud let out a shuddering breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in. He reached up and his fingers trailed the edge of her jaw, settling to cup her cheek with his palm. Tifa leaned into the contact and met his eyes that were engulfing her in blue flames. With his other hand, Cloud weaved his fingers within the tresses at the back of her head pulling her in. 

It was chaste at first, a light brush between them buzzing with tenderness. Cloud tilted his head to get a better angle, tongue trailing the seam of her lips imbued with a question. Her lips parted as they deepened the kiss trying to be absorbed by one another. Close was not close enough. Tifa grasped at the tufts of hair at the back of his head, curling her arms around his neck. Cloud ran his hands down her back and settled on her hips before trailing to her thighs. He gently hooked his fingers behind her legs, hoisting her up, placing her knees on either side of his hips. Tifa gasped and Cloud soothingly traced circles on her back, parting to tilt her head so he could better see her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?", he breathed against her lips.

Is she okay? Tifa didn't even know how to answer. She wasn't even aware of having a body at this moment. Through the blissful haze she had her usual soreness, but other than that she was more than okay. Though the shift in position did catch her off guard for a moment, the thoughtfulness of checking in on her made her heart swell.

She shook her head, "I'm on cloud 9, leagues above okay".

"That was the _Worst_ pun, Teef.", he grumbled.

"What? I couldn't pass up the opportunity", she giggled, capturing his lips again. He grunted against her in response. Her hips swirled against his on their own accord, eliciting a low moan from deep in his throat. He released her lips to run a wet trail of kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking along the way. Her pants and small whimpers filled the room as she grasped his hand and guided it upwards to just below her underwire. He kneaded her through the layers of fabric, swallowing the small noises she produced. She caught the hem of his shirt and slipped her hands underneath, caressing the bends and dips of his toned torso. He laved and nipped her earlobe, breath pulsing over the shell of her ear.

"Tifa… is this okay.. do you want..to continue?", he breathed, struggling to form coherent thoughts. 

She thought it over for a moment. As much as she wanted more to do that with him like she daydreamed many times, this was very sudden and was making her head spin. Tifa really needed some time to sort through this evening and where this is going.

She drew in a breath to still herself, "I think we need to take this a little slower? Don’t get me wrong I’m _so_ into this, but it’s been a chaotic day”.

He nodded, “Yeah sorry this was kinda out of nowhere. Just after that guy hurt you…”. He couldn’t even finish that sentence. The need to keep her safe in that moment had made his blood boil. The lid he kept tightly screwed on his emotions was leaking throughout the evening and had burst open reigniting his passion for her earlier

“Don’t apologize”, she whispered into the crook of his neck.

Cloud gave her a tender kiss, pulling her bottom lip with him. He cupped her face and stroked her hair. He really didn't want to leave, but it was half past 2 and he wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay. It was a Friday night so it wasn't like either of them had somewhere to be tomorrow though.

"Would you like to sleep over though?", Tifa asked, hiding behind her hair. She suddenly felt really shy again, not sure why though considering this was very normal for them compared to what they just did.

He smiled, "Absolutely".

Tifa slid off of him and led them to her room. She offered a t-shirt and basketball shorts for him to borrow for the night as she padded to her bathroom to change. Braiding her hair, she donned a simple oversized t-shirt and shorts. She squirted some micellar water on a cotton pad and began to remove her smudged and flaking eyeliner, being careful to not get too close to her lashes. When she was done she glanced at the clock. The red glow blinked 2:30 back at her, having been about 6 hours since she took anything. She filled up the cup next to her sink and took her nighttime dose and headed back to her room. 

"Why are you so cute", Cloud smirked as he ran his eyes over her sleep clothes. He was sitting at the edge of the bed in the dim light of the one lamp still on. Tifa walked to the bed and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"I could ask the same thing", she said ruffling his hair. It was floofy and silky just like chocobo down. Cloud moved over and got under the covers making room for her. Tifa got comfortable snuggling close to his chest as he placed an arm around her waist. Cloud rested his face against her head, breathing in her hair. It wasn't long before she was out, lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how fast I'll be updating since setting up the first chapter took a while, but now that I have a foundation it's much easier to start writing. This will possibly be at least 5 chapters, so please stay tuned!
> 
> Also watch Shaolin Soccer we could all use a laugh lately


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter!! So this chapter will be starting out with a detailed physical abuse flashback, so if you would like to skip that, start at the paragraph after the first break. 
> 
> Lots of angst, a good amount of fluff, and the first smut ;)

_She choked out a sob, trying to make out the blurred shapes through the kaleidoscope of her tears. She blinked and tried to block her eyes from the harsh light directly above her. Her left leg jerked up as a lightning bolt shot through her sacrum down her toes. Again and again, there was no stopping it, each second felt like an eternity. If her leg wasn’t so taught, she would be concerned her hip would pop right out of the socket from the force of the jerks. The adrenaline palpitated her chest, the ringing drowning her ears. If it didn’t let up soon she was going to black out, her body couldn’t handle the onslaught of her poor misfiring nerves. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to calm her shallow breaths and engage her hamstring to a relaxed state. For a moment her mind focused and she registered the screaming, it was her. She was yelling to stop. Her head spun, what’s happening? A shadow loomed over her, hand grasping her calf hard enough to surely leave bruises._  
_“I’M HELPING YOU”, The voice thundered into the quiet room over and over as she pleaded. Her leg was crushed against her sternum, each ton of force braced heavier upon it tearing through a new wave of shocks down her limb. She couldn’t understand how he could be doing this. How many times had she objected, she couldn’t even remember anymore. This isn’t helping, this is throwing gasoline on a grease fire. She wished she was never born, after all it was what they wanted. Each time she heard it an arrow tore through her chest just like the first time. Any intervening when he got like this would make the situation much worse and she tried to communicate that she understood when she locked eyes with her brother frozen to the chair on the other side of her bedroom. He didn’t want the monster to retaliate towards her more if he tried to stop it. She never asked for this, she never asked for any of this. Neither of them did._

* * *

Her eyes shot open, breath quickened and her shirt was stuck to her back. She was freezing, clammy dampness coated her where she was tensed into the bed. Her hair was plastered to her face, tears tightening where they dried. Tifa closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, she sucked in an abundant breath for a few seconds and let it go slowly. A few more times and she registered where she was. Her heartbeat slowed from erratic drumming to a steady pace.

It was too vivid. The dream flashbacks always were. The ones during her waking hours were more manageable, then she would only get an intense wave of emotion and be able to settle herself out of the dissociation within seconds from just some deep breathing. It’s all over now though, she’s not there, she’s here in her apartment safe and sound. Safe and sound…. with the dead weight of a limb strewn across her chest? What the fuck?

Tifa blinked a bit more and glanced over the other side of her bed, a wall of clavicle and shoulder blocking out everything around her. She peered up and was met with the expanse of skin, eyes curiously caressing over Adam's apple ending at the crease of jaw with a light hint of pale stubble. A vicious blush crept over her face staining down to her collarbone red. Cloud slept over you dumbass. How the night ended was brought to the forefront of her mind and she blushed even harder, if that was even possible. She reached up and absentmindedly stroked the stubble, when did that get there? She definitely didn’t remember it from-

“You cool now?”, he murmured, voice husky with sleep.

She chirped out a surprised yelp, flattening her arm to her side away from his face at the speed of light. HOW LONG HAD HE BEEN AWAKE?

“Sorry I probably should have checked on you, but you looked like you had the situation under control and like you needed a moment.”, the ghost of a smirk was apparent at her reaction.

The color drained from her face. He saw. The sudden shift in her demeanor alerted him and he reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear in a soothing gesture.

“Do you want to talk about it?”  
She blinked and relaxed into a small smile as he continued to gaze into her eyes and traced the lines of her face.

“It probably would be good to, but coffee first. Definitely coffee.”, she chuckled. Caffeine was a must for topics like this so early.

Tifa stretched and rolled out of bed towards the bathroom. After taking her medication and relieving herself, she gathered her hair and plopped it in a messy bun to get it out of the way. She proceeded to brush her teeth and headed back. Cloud rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and met her halfway on her way out, pulling her into a tight hug. They stood there silently for a moment, Cloud rubbing calming circles on her back and placed a languid kiss to her temple. He parted from her, bopping her bun and giving her a genuine smile. She stepped to the side so he could do what he needed.

Tifa padded to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, pulling out fixings for breakfast. She looked in the cupboard and rummaged around, coming across an unopened bag of chocolate chips. She was going to need some comfort food, pancakes sounded fantastic. Tifa ignited her favorite burner, placed a pan to warm, and started on her batter.

When Cloud joined her he offered to work on some eggs, making some hearty omelets with ham and cheese Tifa needed to get used up soon. It was hard for her to ignore the way he brushed up against her and reached around her placing a hand to her back whenever he needed to grab something. Jessie was right, he was becoming less closed off. Ever since last night sharing that kiss, he made any excuse he could to touch her and keep her near, a real 180 on his usual physical contact with people. He was more expressive with her anyway, but today it was even more so and it made her heart melt.

They sat in content bliss, quietly finishing off their meal. As great as it was, Tifa couldn't help but feel the anxiety bubbling from her chest into her throat as she thought about how to talk about her nightmare. She had never told anyone about what happened up to this point.

She took a deep breath, "You know how I told you I'm not close to my family other than my brother?".

"Yeah of course", his eyes softened, "You said that things were very difficult there and you didn't go into specifics… but I understood that it was hard to talk about".

"I umm. I had a flashback last night", she ripped apart a pancake slowly with her fingers, needing to keep her hands busy.

She glanced up tentatively and Cloud gave her a reassuring nod to continue.

A breath shuddered from her lips, "My dad, he um. Well there's no easy way to put this so… he would hurt me. It was always just him getting into our heads and messing with us mentally when we were kids, but after I got hurt he got… physical".

She closed her eyes and clenched her hands in her lap. He was going to leave, she knew it. Everyone does when things get difficult. She heard the scrape of the chair against the floor, confirming her fears. Strong fingers wrapped around the side of her jaw and nudged her chin up, caressing the wetness from the edge of her lashes. She blearily opened her eyes to flowing pools looking directly into hers. Droplets were beading at the corners of his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. They just stayed like that for a minute, drinking in each other's gaze. "Come on", he said softly, helping her up, leading them to the couch. He sat down and opened up his arms, a silent invitation. She climbed onto his lap, burying her face into the soft cotton of his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and caressed her strands with the other.

"What happened? We don't have to talk about it, but I would like to understand better", he murmured.

Tifa was in shock from his sudden tenderness. She didn't know he cared that much. Maybe there was so much more he wasn't showing her just like her efforts to keep her feelings at bay. She sniffled and took a deep breath to calm her thoughts, inhaling his cedar musk from the closeness.

"I was having one of the worst nerve pain episodes I had ever had. He was pinning me down, overstretching my leg in the guise of help. It made it so much worse. He was screaming at me about helping, like I asked for it and it was wrong for me to resist. I was telling him to stop but he kept yelling at me, forcing "help" on me. I was so scared".

She took a deep breath to continue, "My brother was there, we were joking about something before the pain flared up. He couldn't do anything to help me. My dad... he gets more angry the more it seems like someone is defying him. He hates my brother, anything Vince could try could have made my dad retaliate more, hurting me even more".

Cloud silently brushed a kiss to her cheek and held her tighter, hoping his actions could speak more for him. Words aren't the only way to show someone how you feel. And no words could describe how badly he wanted to swallow up her pain so that she wouldn't have to suffer with it anymore. He was shocked, he knew things were tense but didn’t know they were to this degree. How badly he wanted to go after that monster. How terribly he needed to keep her safe. But this gesture would have to do for now. They stayed like this for some time.

"It'll be okay. You're safe now".

"Ye..yeah I guess I am!", she shakedly chuckled. Like a switch, her sullen demeanor was replaced with a perfectly carved smile, not entirely reaching her eyes. She made a move to stand away from the couch, shaking her head and brushing the remainder of wetness away from her eyes.

"Tifa?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears and casually stretched her arms behind her back,"It's Saturday! Maybe we can go do something, if you don't have any other plans?".

"Ah.. okay sure"

Cloud was concerned with her sudden exuberance, but he wouldn't push the issue for now. He wanted her to feel better today, if she needed to change the topic and a distraction, then why not. Sometimes it could be better to just forget things for a little while, something he could learn to practice more and forgo the sulking from time to time.

* * *

"So are you gonna give me any clues?"

"Nah"

She huffed, "You can be real stubborn sometimes"

"Guilty as charged. It's a surprise. Wouldn't be if you knew"

"Okay fine"

She stared out the window trying to piece together what was planned, but they were in the middle of the event venues of the city, so it really could be anything.

Cloud truly was a man of few words when there wasn't much to say. He just enjoyed the playlist he had put on while glancing here and there at the map propped up on his phone. It was nice. Sometimes people felt the need to fill any silence, but this was comfortable. Ah yes a stratus in his natural habitat. Both of them appreciated when you could hang out with someone and not have to be active in the moment, just enjoying each other's company. She supposed that was one of the many reasons why they were such good friends, they just fell into step easily. Her face got warm, they weren't entirely _just_ friends now were they?

She had almost forgotten about last night. She knew they would talk this out, but that didn't keep things from churning in her mind. She glanced over at him, mulling it over. Everything was so different today, but in a good way. Tifa felt more at ease, she didn’t want to talk about her past nearly so soon, but nothing ever seemed to go the way she planned if past experiences served right.

“Alright we’re here”

Tifa came back from her spacing and saw they were right near the museum. A grin spread across her face. She always wanted to see the aquariums and art districts of Midgar. Coming from a small town in the mountains, she only got to see the collections on Moogle.

“I’ve always dreamed of viewing the museums here, there was nothing to go view like this in Nibelheim, unless you counted some of the landmarks on the mountain trails”

“Jessie told me one time some of the things you were really looking forward to seeing in the city when work was slow. I was actually planning on asking you here for a while”, He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah so you've done some homework on me", she winked with a cheesy grin.

Color started to flood his cheeks, but his face shifted to a smug grin, "More like recon".

"Hmmm, really?”, she put a finger to her chin feigning curiosity. “And how's the mission going so far, Merc?”

Cloud leaned over and placed a kiss to her jaw, trailing up to right under her lobe."Depends… but I think you know the answer", he breathed into her ear. He leaned back with his resting stoic face, but there was mirth dancing behind those eyes. He opened the door and slid out of the car. Tifa didn't realize until then that she was holding her breath. She exited the car meeting his side and tried to will away the pounding in her ears the best she could. She was 23 years old and suddenly giddy like a teenager.

Her eyes sparkled as she took in the arch of water above her, schools of brightly colored blobs flitting through the current. She had never seen fish from this view with her own eyes, it was truly remarkable. Dazzling silvers, vibrant reds, and primary yellows stood out against the deep blue backdrops as they floated by. A large portion of the aquarium was set up that way, fish with similar habitats sharing tanks that wrapped around the hallways. The large ones were in their own separate enclosures to ensure them enough space. She wove her fingers with his and led them through as he silently kept pace. Every few yards she would stop to gasp excitedly at one she had read about in magazines as a kid and point while reciting a fact that got swept through her archive to the forefront of her mind. Cloud would silently listen and nod at her stories with a small smile on his lips.

Cloud was more interested in watching her than the attraction they came to see. He absolutely loved the way her eyes would light up when she spotted something new, making a slew of animated expressions and waving her arms while explaining how large some could grow if left alone in the wild. It was adorable the way she would look up perplexed, holding her jaw while worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she tried to remember part of a fact she read in one of those nature magazines over a decade ago. It reminded him of when his family had been to this museum when dad was… Cloud shook his head. That memory was tinged in melancholy, what mattered now was that they were here making new happy memories. He hoped she understood his intent with this outing, she could use something to smile about and remember fondly. Cloud jerked and snapped out of his musings as he collided with Tifa’s back as she halted and stood there entrenched in awe.

“Cloud!! You didn’t tell me there were dolphins!”

She smiled and watched the two mammals in the wall in front of them flip and do tricks with each other, excited to have an audience. Tifa gave out a content sigh as she looped her arm around Cloud's and pulled him closer, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“The dolphins are my favorite too”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Me and Zack always thought as kids that we could convince our parents to take us to Costa de Sol to go swimming with them during summer break. But you know we were kids so of course we didn’t know how money worked.”, he chuckled. “When you’re in a small town like we were, seeing any animals that weren’t normal to farm areas was such a big deal”.

“That’s why I was initially so excited when we got here. The most interesting animal in Nibelheim is a _mountain goat_ ," she giggled. "I would read books on marine life and would try to draw the dolphins in it, imagining what it would be like to live near them. We would go to the fair during the summer when I was little and I got anything dolphin themed I could find. I got a pastel rainbow plush, and you know how fiber optic things were all the rage in the 90s? I had a light wand I got one year that had a dolphin at the top with blue fiber optic cables coming out of the blowhole. I haven’t thought about any of that in a really long time”.

Cloud got lost in those carmine eyes as they twinkled with excitement and nostalgia. He could watch her all day when she explained things she was passionate about, the way she lit up and how that gentle smile dazzled across her face. It warmed his heart how easily she shared with him so honestly.

“Come on", Cloud smiled as he wove his fingers with hers and led her to the small store front across from the exhibit.

At the gift shop Tifa and Cloud found some cozy hoodies that had the logo of the museum with a little dolphin design. As Tifa was trying one on, Cloud found a plush of a iridescent blue with a purple shift fleece dolphin to commemorate the trip for her.

Before heading back, they grabbed some street food in the area nearby. The highly caloric dishes were great for when you needed an energy boost after being out and about all day. They split a cheese curd basket from a stand that offers ones similar to the ones she's had in Nibelheim while lounging on a bench to take a short rest.

"Thanks for bringing me out here today", Tifa gave him a sweet smile.

"Of course. I hoped it helped".

"Definitely! I feel much better now. Though you don't have to take me to a fancy museum, any quality time with you does wonders. Going here though was a massive bonus", She winked.

"So _any_ quality time, hmm?", Cloud smirked and raised his brows.

"Pffftt don't push your luck thunderhead".

She snorted and gave his shoulder a playful shove as he chuckled.

* * *

  
Exiting the elevator on their floor, not quite ready to part for the night Cloud turned his key in the lock and led her inside. Frustrated from the night before, and now with the buildup from a perfect day, she didn't waste time letting what she wanted be known. Tifa gripped his shoulders, pulling him into a heated kiss. Cloud let out a surprised noise as she pushed him against a wall, massaging the seam of his lips with her tongue. He stilled for a moment in shock, but met her back with as much fervor. His lips parted and she dove in, tangling them together. Cloud skirted his hands down the small of her back, rounding to the back of her thighs, hitching her legs around his waist. Tifa threaded her fingers through the short tufts of hair at the base of his skull, gripping and gently scratching his scalp as she tried to will herself even closer. Cloud broke away to place languid kisses to her pulse, nipping and sucking a wet trail down her collarbone. Tifa gasped and bucked into him, hips moving on their own accord.

"Are you okay?", he breathed out between pants. She confirmed, voice barely above a whisper. She was having a horrible time forming words, the man in front of her overwhelming her senses. She twisted again, her inner thigh grazing against his arousal, and a low moan escaped from his lips. Her hands reached up under his black shirt, tracing every inch and dip of his defined stomach. She tore his leather jacket off of one of his shoulders. Getting the memo, Cloud shifted her behind to cradle with one arm while helping her remove it and shrugging out of his shirt.

Their teeth clashed as he hungrily kissed her, working to pull her dress over her small frame. He slid his palm up past her ribs, kneading her ample breast through the fabric. Cloud eagerly drank up her gasps and mewls as he continued his ministrations.

Cloud pushed her bra up over her chest, leaning down to capture a perfectly pert nipple with his lips while pinching and kneading the other with his calloused fingers. Tifa moaned louder and gripped the back of his neck harder. He smiled against her while trailing down, reaching to rub her through the fabric of her panties, sodden with arousal. Tifa panted loudly in his ear, arms sliding down from his neck to make quick work of his belt and unbutton his dark jeans. Freeing him from his jeans, his erection strained against his boxers, teasing her clit tearing another moan from her lips.

Tifa slipped her hands into his waistband, gently slipping his length out while nudging the boxers down to his knees. Cloud sucked in a breath as her hand circled him and she began pumping at a torturously slow pace.

" _Tifa_ …", Cloud choked out meeting her burgundy eyes darkened with lust. His fingers fumbled, drawing a foil square from the pocket at his knee.

"I want you", she breathed, answering his question before he could ask. He tore the package with his teeth and rolled the condom on, locking eyes with her again. She nodded and he hooked his thumbs into her panties, pulling them down past her knees in haste. Not even waiting to fully get them off, she lined him up with her center, slowly lowering herself down. He filled her inch by inch till he was buried to the hilt. Cloud let out a guttural groan and laid his head on her chest.

After giving her body a moment to stretch and acclimate to the sudden fullness, she began bouncing and rolling her hips above him the best she could with their position. Cloud gripped her cheeks and assisted her in her efforts. She mewled and keened in his ear, touching everywhere she could on the span of his skin. His pace quickened as he let out soft grunts and moans. Tifa had the air knocked out of her whenever he managed to hit a particularly sensitive, spongy spot deep inside her. Noticing, Cloud tried to hit that spot with accuracy. Strung like a bow, he could feel himself getting closer. He reached between them and massaged her clit, leaving Tifa gapping in wordless cries. Tifa could feel the coil in her belly tightening ready to spring. A few more thrusts and Tifa's muscles clenched around him sending her over the edge into blinding euphoria. She whimpered as he continued moving, easing her through the climb. Not much longer the string snapped in Cloud, as he buried as deep as he could, a few more thrusts carrying him through the wave after wave of relief.

Still straddling Cloud against the wall in their half dressed state, they slumped and tried to regain their breath. Cloud carefully let her down off of him onto her feet, sliding out in the process. He pulled his boxers up and straightened her undergarments while grabbing the rest of their clothes. He led Tifa to his bathroom so they could clean up and she could make sure to properly prevent a future infection. Exhaustion hitting her hard, she made sure she was all set for the night with her doses.

Heading back to his bedroom they collapsed on the bed, pulling each other into a tight embrace. Cloud laid his chin against her forehead and carded through the new tangles in her long locks. Tifa nuzzled his chest, inhaling his woodsy scent.

"Wow. That was intense.", he chuckled into her hair.

"Well I _did_ jump you."

"I guess I provoked it, huh?"

"Definitely. After that time today I couldn't get you alone sooner", she snorted into his chest.

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and stroked her hair, "I adore you, Teef".

She held him closer, "I treasure you".

Tifa gave out a content sigh as she settled more into the snug shelter of his arms. Her consciousness was blanketed by the soothing cover of darkness, devoid of any cruel visions to challenge her peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading guys!! I hope the transitions aren't too bad, I had a little bit of an issue with writer's block halfway through with stress. I also hope the characters aren't too OOC, I just like to make them mushy and tease each other a lot lol. 
> 
> This chapter was pretty fun to write because I actually had a huge obsession with dolphins when I was little c:  
> I hope you stick around for the next one, we'll be going more into Cloud's past next!


End file.
